Captain Tomorrow
"Catch me if you can." Myrindah Wells is a rebellious former carjacker from the future who ended up stranded in the present with her future technology, and is most commonly known as Captain Tomorrow, as well as being a member of Earthwatch. Biography The year is 2085. London is divided into two distinct sects: the poorer, decrepit underbelly and the cutting-edge, bustling higher class district built literally on top of the poorer sect. Myrindah was getting by stealing advanced flying cars, and having them stripped for parts and resold. But one day, she broke into the AllenTech skyscraper, hearing of a big score to be found. Using her lock-picking skills and hacking devices, she managed to get into the storage facility and find a Nanobot canister, which could create a suit of thousands of Nanobots. However, testing of the Temporal Displacement device was active upstairs, and Myrindah was hit by waves of energy from the device, sending her back to 2017. Trying to find a way back to her time, Myrindah is known among whispers as Captain Tomorrow. Personality Myrindah's career as a thief gave her a snarky, smart-talking free spirit. Due to her future technology, Myrindah has learned to take a very laid-back, easygoing path on life. She's also very direct, sociable, perceptive and bold, always having a one-liner ready for any occasion. It would be easy to tell that Myrindah is infamously defiant and unstructured, more willing to improvise her plans, making her also more risk-prone as well as impatient. But despite her thieving nature, Myrindah is ultimately a good person at heart, willing to help someone in need whenever needed. Powers and Abilities Athletic Physiology: Her time as a thief has required a regimen of physical training to be able to swiftly flee authorities or fight off opponents. Myrindah is also incredibly acrobatic, having been trained by a close friend at a young age. Fighting Expert: Living a life like Myrindah's requires a strong ability to be able to defend oneself. As such, Myrindah has been trained in Karate, Boxing, Capoeira and Judo. Master Thief: As it's how Myrindah made her living and got by day to day, she is a master thief, capable of stealth tactics and lock-picking techniques, as well as a good amount of coding experience to allow her to hack into electronic accounts or devices. Flight: The Nanobot suit is capable of creating an advanced flight system from the thousands of miniature robotic drones. Using jet boosters on her hands, feet and back, Myrindah is capable of higher flight control as well as achieving speeds of up to 80 miles per hour. Advanced Strength/Durability: Despite the seemingly fragile nature of the suit's makeup, it actually allows greater durability and resistance to damage, able to take a shotgun blast at point-blank range. These nanobots also can greatly strengthen Myrindah's physical strength, making her capable of lifting a car at full power. Particle Beams: Drawing energy directly from the Nanosuit's battery pack, nanobots on Myrindah's hands can form mini-cannons that can fire powerful beams of pure energy. The power of these beams can be manually adjusted for precision cutting or massive damage. Force Shield Generation: Similar in function to the particle beams, the Nanosuit can form itself to project energy from Myrindah's hands to form as a shield, protecting her from nearly all forms of damage. However, the energy can be depleted, as it's drawing directly from the suit's battery pack. Weapon Formation: The main purpose of the Nanosuit was its ability to draw upon thousands of tiny nanodrones to shape into weapons and tools. Myrindah uses this capability to shape weapons such as arm blades, battering rams, foot anchors and other tools. Clumps of Nanodrones can also be fired and formed separate from the rest of the unit, still following Myrindah's commands. Equipment AllenTech Nanosuit 3.0: The latest in the line of innovating bodysuits designed for military and combat use, this suit is comprised of thousands of tiny nanodrones that can be formed and shaped by command of the user. The nanodrones draw power from a singular batter pack located on the wearer's back, and will need to be recharged after around six hours of use. Remote Sequencer: Built from scraps and coded by Dashek Williams and given to Myrindah, this pocket-sized piece of technology from the 2080's is primarily used for hacking into personal accounts and safe systems. As it's from the future, it's capable of breaking into nearly an computer system of the current days. Neural Interface: Embedded into Myrindah's spine upon first stealing the Nanosuit, this device is crucial for the operation of the suit, as otherwise one would be unable to communicate from the nanodrones. Thoughts are immediately sent to this device, which are then sent to the thousands of drones for shaping. Relationships Dashek Williams: Friend Kelli Grayson: FriendCategory:Tech Category:Characters Category:Earthwatch